Someday I Will Understand
by Amyfan2004
Summary: Amy and Sonic are together. Sonic takes a 4 week trip to Hawaii with Tails and Cream. While he is away, Amy finds out she is pregnant with his child. She plans on telling him as soon as he gets back. Will Sonic understand? Songfic SonAmy Amy's POV


_Amy's POV_

I lay in my bed. Covers on me, it was a beautiful day, and I was in bed. I twirled my hair in my finger, while I was thinking. I was in love. Sure I was in love, but with someone really special. I personally think that we were meant to be together. And we are. I haven't seen him for weeks. I was happy while he was away, but of course I missed him.Though… I never expected news while he was away.

_Nothing seems to be the way it used to  
everything seems shallow_

I was really nervous about this thought. He was gone for just 3 weeks and look what has happened. Last time I saw him we were at a party, my party, just to be specific. Sure we were boyfriend and girlfriend and had feelings for each other, but love can take things a little too far. Next day he left on a trip with Tails and Cream to help them out for a while and to be with them while they were in Hawaii. Since they were together. I was okay. Now,I'm not sure.

_God give me truth  
in me and tell me_

Well if you don't understand what the heck I'm talking about, I bet not even my own brain knows what I'm talking about. But I'll get to the point._  
_

_Somebody's watching over me  
and that is all I'm praying  
Is that..._

I am Pregnant.

_Someday I will understand  
in god's whole plan_

Yes, it is kind of hard for boys to understand. And I didn't want to tell him. What would he do? What would he think? What would he say? But I am careless about those questions, what really bothered me was, what if he dumped me or broke up with me just because I was pregnant. I have seen it happen many times. Now I am worried, and I knew he was coming soon.

_And what he's done to me  
Oh but maybe_

Tears wanted to come out of my innocent jade green eyes. But nothing came out. A girl's life is really hard, and I know that you can't change the past, it's impossible, but can you change the future? For me that is also impossible.

_Someday I will breathe  
and I'll finally see_

I got up from my bed and walked outside. Red and orange leaves fell from the trees. I stopped in front of the lake.

_See it all in my baby_

I felt a familiar lovely hand on my shoulder. And a wonderful voice that said "Hey Ames." He was here, and I knew he would come back. But I felt he would leave once I told him what was bothering me. But I brought him into the house anyway.

_Don't you run too fast my dear  
why don't you stop?  
Stop and listen to your tears  
they're all you got_

I sat down. And he sat down next to me. I looked at him dead in the eyes, and by looking at him, he knew what I was going to tell him was serious.

_It's in you  
you see somebody's watching over you  
and all that I'm praying  
Is that..._

"Sonic." I stammered. I held onto his hand tightly. I was very nervous. I couldn't explain this to him long and quiet. I let it all out. He jumped when he saw tears coming out of my eyes. I don't know how much I was crying by his point of view, but to me it felt like Niagra Falls. Just telling him I was pregnant, I felt like I could die in his arms.

_Someday you will understand  
in god's whole plan_

I sobbed on his chest, letting it all out. I felt Sonic's hands lay on my shoulders, and I felt like he was about to push me away from him. But he didn't. He pulled me close to him as I felt his heart beat against mine.

_And what he's done to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe_

Then he whispered, "I would never leave you." I didn't know what to say. Put it this way, I didn't know what to think. I was still crying but my voice had stopped.

_And you'll finally see  
See it all in your baby  
See it all in your baby_

I looked at him. I couldn't believe it. I took his hand in mine. Then I smiled for the first time in weeks.

_No moment will be more true  
Then the moment I look at you_

I was so happy. I no longer had to worry.

_It's in you  
You see somebody is watching  
Over you_

I looked at him, and smiled. He smiled to. I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean with someone as sweet as Sonic, he wouldn't be a big jerk.

_And that is all I'm praying  
Is that..._

My past was ruined because of the mistake we both made for making a baby. But I no longer thought that.

_Someday you will understand  
in god's whole plan_

I laid my head on his shoulders. I concluded that we would never part.

_And what he's done to you  
Oh but maybe  
Someday you will breathe_

In my past, Sonic was always there for me no matter what.

_And you'll finally see  
See it all in your baby  
See it all in your baby_

But my future will be different.

_See it all in my baby_

Different, because this time, I will have Sonic there for me, and my baby.

_See it all in my baby..._


End file.
